The use of polyethylene compositions, such as linear low density polyethylenes and/or high density polyethylenes, in fabrication of films and/or coating layers is generally known. Any conventional method, such as gas phase process, slurry process, or solution process, may be employed to produce such polyethylene compositions. In addition, any conventional method, such as cast film extrusion process, extrusion coating process, and/or extrusion lamination process may be employed to produce such films and/or coating layers.
However, currently available polyethylene compositions generate certain levels of chill roll buildups during the extrusion process. Such chill roll buildups typically create various undesirable processability issues.
Therefore, there is a need for a polyethylene blend composition having reduced level of chill roll buildups during the extrusion process, for example extrusion coating process, extrusion lamination process, and/or cast film extrusion process.
Various polymerization techniques using different catalyst systems have been employed to produce such polyethylene compositions suitable for extrusion coating, extrusion lamination, and/or cast film production applications. However, the currently available polyethylene compositions hinder such processes, e.g. accumulation of contaminants on process equipments such as the chill roll; thus, requiring equipment clean up.
Despite the research efforts in developing polyethylene compositions suitable for extrusion coating, extrusion lamination, and/or cast film production applications, there is still a need for a polyethylene blend composition having improved processability, e.g. reduced accumulation of contaminants on equipment parts such as the chill roll.